


5 Star

by SpaceAqueerious



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra being sweet, Established Relationship, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff, Magic, Making Out, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Named Apprentice (The Arcana), One Shot, Other, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Sweet Asra (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAqueerious/pseuds/SpaceAqueerious
Summary: Asra has a surprise for Gemini, but he won't tell her what it is. He then proceeds to blow her mind.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	5 Star

Gemini sat back on her haunches and wiped the sweat from her forehead. The garden was as vibrant as ever and had come to hold a variety of plants, fruits, and vegetables—some native to the area, others custom creations of a certain white-haired beauty. She stood and trailed her hand across the blooming orchids, strolling back toward the house. A breeze picked up and rustled the flowers gently, carrying the scent of belladonnas with it and prompting her to bend closer to them. Her thoughts drifted to Asra as she inhaled deeply, who was more than likely off frolicking in his favorite poppy field instead of gathering supplies for the week like he was supposed to.

When she straightened and faced the house again, two arms wound slowly around her waist. Fluffy hair tickled her as Asra rubbed his cheek against hers. Smiling, Gemini simply giggled. “You have got to stop sneaking up on me like that, we talked about this,” she chided half-heartedly, not at all put out as she reached up to cup his cheek. He laughed and squeezed her even tighter, his breath on her neck sending shivers down her spine.

“But it’s so fun to see the way you react,” Asra chuckled, dropping a kiss onto her neck. He trailed them up to her ear, giving it a playful nip before he separated from her. “What were you up to? Working hard unnecessarily again, I see.” She turned to face him as his eyes dropped down to his shirt, now damp with Gemini’s sweat. When he looked back up at her in mock annoyance, she just shrugged.

“Yes, yes, I know I could just use magic, but there’s something about tending to the plants yourself that makes it more worth it, you know?” He merely shrugged back; he was always the one wanting to test the limits of his magic, only doing things manually when he absolutely had to. “And where have you been while I’ve been laboring under this unforgiving heat?” The satchel slung across his shoulder caught her eyes. “Did you get the stuff?”

His hair bounced as he nodded, taking off the bag and handing it to her. “I went straight there and came right back, as promised.”

Gemini quirked an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?” When she stepped forward, he stepped back. Grin widening, she grabbed his arms and leaned in to sniff him, vindicated as she noticed the scent of poppies clung to his clothes. “Mm-hm,” she hummed playfully, shaking her head and pecking his nose. Asra’s arms encircled her again to hold her in place as he pressed his forehead against hers. Eventually, he leaned in to close the distance between them and kissed her deeply. Her eyes fell shut as she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, eagerly returning the embrace.

It never got old. Her heart still soared whenever they touched, just as it had when they shared their first kiss. Gemini sometimes couldn’t believe her luck at having such a beautiful person by her side. She could go on forever listing everything she loved about Asra even though she wasn’t great with her words, and she now understood what he meant when he told her his feelings would sometimes overwhelm him before they got together. When he was away, he was on her mind always; when he cuddled into her for five more minutes of sleep in the morning, she couldn’t help but watch over his peaceful face and stroke his cheek; when he left her side to do something else around the house, she would eventually find her way back to him, unable to be without his touch for too long. It amazed her that his feelings matched the intensity of hers—it was almost enough for her to believe in soulmates. All of the hardships in her life were worth it because they brought her to that moment: happy and loved in his arms.

Asra teased her lower lip and moaned lowly as he pulled away, returning his forehead to hers and staring at her with violet eyes. “I have a surprise for you, my love,” he murmured, slightly out of breath.

She grinned and tilted her head curiously. “What’s that?” she wondered.

He chuckled, his dimples deepening as he rubbed her arms affectionately. “Not so fast! If I tell you right away, it’s not a surprise, is it?”

Gemini considered it briefly before nodding. “I suppose not. When are you planning on sharing this surprise?”

A mischievous look crossed his face as he leaned in close once again. “After you take a bath, dirty girl.” He winked and smooched her cheek lightly before heading into the house, leaving Gemini cracking up behind him.

“Ew, don’t say that!” she cried, only a little embarrassed.

#

Once their dinner dishes were cleared and Gemini was sparkling clean, Asra faced her and leaned against the sink as promised. “Do you have some time?” he asked.

She finished tying up her hair and glanced up at him from her spot on the floor. “For you?” she lilted. Tapping her chin, she climbed onto the bed to look at the calendar next to the window. The wind lifted the pages as she squinted at it briefly before she faced him with a nod. “It looks like I’ll have time for you… always.” She beamed at him as his smile deepened.

He beckoned her closer to the edge of the bed, and she complied while he went to pick up her boots. Gemini plucked a stray piece of lint from his hair as he helped her into them, letting her hand linger in his curls. Asra looked up momentarily and brushed his lips against her bare knee, which prompted Gemini to consider pulling him up onto the bed with her. She decided against it when he stood up with a bounce, clearly excited about whatever he had planned.

The sky pulsed with its usual rainbow of hues as they stepped outside, walking a ways from the house before stopping. Asra turned to face her, eyes twinkling as his hands settled on her shoulders. “Okay,” he began, sliding his hands down to hold hers. “Close your eyes.” Practically buzzing with anticipation, she did as she was told. “I’ll tell you when to open them,” came his voice in the darkness. She nodded, trusting him completely. For the next few moments, nothing much changed as far as she could tell; he was still in front of her, warm hands gripping hers securely. Eventually, the desert breeze no longer brushed her arms, instead replaced by a sensation she couldn’t quite describe. They were still standing, but it didn’t seem like they were in the same place anymore.

Asra let go of one hand, tugging gently on the other. “Okay, now open.”

Slowly, she pried one eye open and looked around carefully, skepticism turning into shock as she dropped his hand altogether. Somehow, they stood in the cosmos, constellations and numerous other interstellar objects surrounding them. As a shooting star rocketed past, Gemini shrieked and leaped back toward Asra. Planets she’d only seen drawings of in library books loomed in the distance; the sun shone brilliantly, bigger than she could ever fathom; galaxies that had tickled her curiosity all her life just barely visible amid the twinkling stars. It was all she could do to gape, slack-jawed at the magnificence of the sight in front of her.

When she remembered who’d made the view possible, she whipped around to face him in wonder. Asra threw his head back and laughed at what must have been various question marks dotting her expression. “Is it cool?” Asra quipped, eyes glittering with mirth.

“Duh,” she replied softly, eliciting another breezy laugh from him. “Wh… wh… how?” It took her a few tries to form a coherent question. He threw an arm around her shoulders, admiring his handiwork with her.

“Practice,” he sighed absentmindedly. Gemini tore her stare from her favorite constellation to study his face, his tone making it evident that he had been working on this for a while. She wondered if his sudden interest in poppies was borne from finding a place where he could practice this impressive display of magic in secret. He was truly an incredible magician—she didn’t know how she could ever learn enough from him to come close. She wanted to try, though; she was nothing if not competitive.

“Hey.” She pushed against his chest lightly. “Teach me.”

Asra looked back at her and tapped her nose once, biting his lip. “Not yet,” he smirked.

“Tease,” she muttered as she took in her surroundings again. It had been dead silent since they came, but Gemini’s ears started to pick up on a dull noise. The sound gradually grew louder until she could make out melodies and beats. When it finally registered that music was playing, she spun back around to face him incredulously. “Hah??” she blurted quizzically.

With a sly wink, he closed his eyes in concentration. The notes of the song were low and light all at once, providing an intimately romantic atmosphere. She’d never heard anything like it and wondered whether Asra’s imagination had any limits; to be able to conjure something so beautiful was unreal in her mind. When he opened his eyes, he dipped his head and peered up at her through his long lashes. Her heart swelled as she returned his gaze, eyes softening.

“Asra,” she choked out, astounded that he just did this out of the blue, knowing how much she loved the mysteries held in the stars and beyond. Asra always listened intently whenever she talked about her dreams, but she had no idea he would think to make a gesture this grand for her. It must have taken a great deal of his energy to conjure an illusion on this scale, and she thought back to the number of times he’d come home inexplicably exhausted recently. Each time, he would just brush off her concerns. “So this is what you’d been up to.” She couldn’t hide the affection in her voice when she said it, and his expression told her he knew all the words she wished she could say. “But whatever for…?

He clucked his tongue in consideration, coming closer to nuzzle her forehead. “Because I love you. Do I need any other reason?” His nose brushed against hers as he closed his eyes and gave her a gentle squeeze.

A tear rolled down Gemini’s cheek when she blinked, all out of words to say. She shook her head—sometimes, she couldn’t believe Asra was real. His touch was cool on her flushed cheeks when he wiped at her eyes, laughing through his nose. “Don’t cry!” he soothed.

“Shut up,” she joked lightly, turning her head and clearing her throat. “You just wait, I’ll show you something amazing, too.” Even if she had to train forever, if she could make him feel even a sliver of what she felt right then, she would do it.

The song seemed to increase in volume as he stepped back and took her hand, a gleam in his eye. “I look forward to it,” he responded. “Until then, come dance with me.” They stepped over a waning star as Asra walked backward, guiding them closer to a particularly bright one.

Deftly, he arranged their bodies into a formal position—one of her hands rested on his shoulder as he slid an arm down to her waist, weaving the fingers of their other hands together and pulling her close. Together, they began to sway to the rhythm; Gemini dreamily buried her face into the crook of his neck and reveled in the scent of lavender that wafted up as she did. Usually, she lacked confidence when they danced since Asra was much more skilled—and sensual—with his movements than her, making her look like an awkward duck next to him. Sometimes he teased her for it, but that didn’t matter to her now. She just wanted to bask in the moment and bathe in Asra’s light as he showed, once again, what an amazing and thoughtful lover he was.

Asra suddenly let go, breaking her out of her wandering thoughts. He weaved their arms through the air artfully, guiding Gemini through twirls and spins as they came together and broke apart in sync. She laughed when he dipped her and kissed her between her brows. When they came back up, she slid her arms up to rest on his shoulders instead. In response, he strengthened his hold around her waist, pressing them so close together it almost hampered their movement. The familiar soft look in his eyes blossomed as hers roamed over his features; it was her favorite expression of his. Well, her second favorite expression… the top spot was held by a face he made only during certain activities.

She decided she wanted to see it. Placing both of her hands on either side of his face, she pulled him forward until their lips met in a sweet embrace. His mouth caressed hers expertly, the kisses chaste until she flicked at his upper lip with her tongue. A small gasp escaped him and granted her deeper access to his mouth; as she explored, one of her hands moved to the back of his head and twined in his hair. They broke for air after a few moments, but it wasn’t long before Asra dove back in, this time stepping forward to press his weight down on her slightly. Gemini grinned, recognizing his attempt at claiming dominance.

She pulled back and, with a glint in her eye, hopped up toward him. He automatically reached to catch her and she took advantage of his surprise to bring their lips together once again, her tongue seeking out his. The hitch in his breath didn’t go unnoticed when she gently tugged his head to the side by his hair, licking a stripe up his neck. She smiled when she was rewarded with a moan after nibbling on his ear. His hands gripped at her bottom hungrily as he sucked on her neck, sweet kisses pressed into his hair all the while. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth as she pulled him back to face her, delighted to find the beginnings of her favorite expression of Asra’s smoldering in his eyes.

Just as she was pondering her next move—he had clearly surrendered to being handled that night—another shooting star zipped by, startling Asra off his feet. Instead of meeting any sort of surface he might have been standing on, gravity appeared not to exist anymore as they simply spun adrift.

“Whoa!” they exclaimed in unison, looking at each other with wide eyes. Both burst into laughter at each other’s expressions, coming to float in the expansive celestial space. Their momentum caused them to twist slowly with the planets and constellations spinning around them as well. Paying their surroundings no mind, they instead focused on staring into each other’s eyes. With the glow of the sun highlighting his face and bathing his white hair crimson, Gemini decided Asra was the most impressive sight of the night. Her own image reflected back at her in his eyes, the way he looked at her making her feel nothing but adoration and warmth. Her hands found his cheeks again, and his eyelids fluttered closed as she caressed them, his eyelashes casting shadows on his face.

It was a shock when her back hit something solid, both of them abruptly rolling down the sand dune they had started on before entering Asra’s illusion. The cosmic darkness was replaced by the usual array of vibrant colors, the world they had come to call home spinning around them as they fell. When they came to a stop, he lifted himself up and peered down at her. “You okay?” he queried.

Gemini just stared up at him, not believing everything had ended so suddenly. She exhaled slowly with a long blink as she gave him a nod. At that, he rolled off her to lay at her side. They watched as the stars danced above them, Gemini dizzy from their brief floating and subsequent tumble. It was silent for a few minutes as she basked in the mood they’d cultivated in their own little world beyond the sky.

After a long while, she turned her head to peek over at him. He did the same, a small smile on his lips. “Did you really like it?” he asked. She nodded at him again, trailing her hand down his cheek.

“It was wonderful, Asra. Thank you,” she murmured. She didn’t know how she’d ever be able to show him the same feelings he’d sparked in her that night, but she’d be damned if she didn’t spend the rest of her life trying.

He faced the sky again as his eyes closed. “I’m glad.” She stroked his face one last time before she scooted closer, nuzzling into his neck and sliding her hand across his exposed chest. Asra cracked open an eye to glance down at her.

“I’m sleepy,” she stated evenly. He raised an eyebrow.

“Sleepy?” Her voice vibrated against his chest when she confirmed. “You’ll sleep?” Asra questioned, reaching up to play with her hair. Gemini adjusted so she could see him, holding his gaze for a few moments before she grinned cheekily.

She shook her head.

Chuckling, he moved his hair out of his eyes only for it to flop back down. “Okay,” he said, swiftly rising to pick her up and stand with her cradled in his arms. Gemini lightly scratched his back with her nails and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He was quiet for a moment before he asked, “If you could give the illusion a rating, what would it be?”

She didn’t even have to think about it. “Zero, the absolute worst experience.” When he booed and pinched her thigh teasingly, she relented with a low giggle. “Just kidding. Five stars!” She held up an outstretched hand to Asra’s bubbly laughter and happy cheers. They fell quiet again until their house came into view, Faust having returned from whatever adventure she’d been on that day and napping in her snake hammock.

“Baby?” she called quietly. He made a noise to show he heard her, and she delicately planted a kiss on his jaw. “I love you.” Lips pressed against her forehead in reply, causing her to smile and snuggle into him more. They may have been alone in this world, but that was fine—he was all she needed, and all she ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [CL's "+5 STAR+"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeGhUESd_1o) because it's been stuck in my head since it came out and the lyrics made me think of best boi Asra. Check it out if you don't mind some non-english lyrics!
> 
> Also, this is my first post on AO3--please let me know if I mis-tagged something or if there is anything I should fix


End file.
